euphoriafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rue Bennett
Rue Bennett (interpretada por Zendaya ) es la protagonista de la serie Euphoria, es una chica de 17 años que tiene diversos problemas con las drogas. Biografía Rue Bennett nació en 14 de septiembre de 2001, tres días después del atentado de las torres gemelas. Cuando era pequeña fue diagnosticada con TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo), ADHD (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad), trastorno de ansiedad generalizada y posiblemente trastorno bipolar. Esto le causó diversos problemas en su infancia, como desconcentrarse, bastantes ataques de ansiedad o episodios maniáticos y depresivos constantes. A finales de preescolar, conoció a su amiga Lexi Howard. * 11 años: sufrió un ataque de ansiedad lo que causo que la hospitalizaran, a demás le dieron un medicamento conocido como Valium líquido para que se calmara. Más tarde, su padre se puso muy enfermo, y ella le cuidaba después del colegio. * 12 años: tubo su primer beso, pero fue con un chico que ni le gustaba, solo lo hico para 'quitarse el peso de encima'. * 13 años: Rue cogió una pastilla de Oxicodona del medicamento de su padre, y cada vez que le visitaba cogía una. Cuando este murió Rue ya s había enganchado a este tipo de pastillas. * 15 años: perdió su virginidad cuando estaba borracha en una fiesta. A demás, le enseñó a su amiga Lexi Howard como besar. Personalidad Rue es una chica que pasa bastante de la vida, solo piensa en las drogas y las fiestas. Pero a lo largo de la serie veremos un desenlace de su personalidad completamente diferente, ya que ahora se preocupará de sus amigos e incluso deja su adicción (temporalmente) por ellos. Relaciones * Jules Vaughn: Rue conoce a Jules en una fiesta (aunque ya la vio por primera vez cuando estaba en el coche), después de hacerse mejores amigas, Rue empieza a enamorarse de esta hasta un punto que interpreta mal la situación y acaba besándola. Más tarde estas dos se convertirían en novias, pero en un momento dado de la serie Jules se va a la ciudad y ahí se enamora de Anna (una amiga de un amigo de su antiguo colegio). Al final de la primera temporada Rue tiene la idea de marcharse de la ciudad con Jules, cuando llegan a la estación Rue le dice que no quiere ir, pero Jules si que se va protagonizando así una de las escenas mas tristes y emotivas de toda la serie. * Lexi Howard: Lexi y Rue llevan siendo amigas desde preescolar, pero cuando Rue empezó con su adición a las drogas estas se distanciaron bastante. A lo largo de la serie, cuando Rue se empiece de desintoxicar, esta amistar va cobrando más fuerza. * Fezco: Fezco es el camello principal de la serie y uno de los mejores amigos de Rue, este siempre se preocupa por ella ya que no quiere que muera de una sobre dosis, hasta el punto de que en un momento de ira de Rue, esta va a la casa de Fezco a comprar droga pero este se niega rotundamente ya que sabe que podría acabar muy perjudicada y no quiere eso para su amiga. En varias ocasiones Fezco admite que Rue es mas que una simple amiga, afirma que es parte de su familia. Apariciones # «Pilot» # «Stuntin' Like My Daddy» # «Made You Look» # «Shook One Pt. II» # «03 Bonnie and Clyde» # «The Next Episode» # «The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed» # «And Salt the Earth Behind You» Curiosidades * No le gustan las series ya que dice que está todo planeado, por eso es una adicta a los reality shows, sobre todo a Love island. * Cuando era pequeña era fan de Britney Spears. * Le dan miedo alunas atracciones de la feria, como la noria o el gravitron. Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Familia Bennett